Pool Party at Karkat's
by DJ Creeper
Summary: Alternian summer is way too hot to ignore, and those young souls know it ! ...Yeah, I'm bad at summaries. In short, it's a Karkat x Harem/Kankri x Harem. Rated M for strong language and future smut. Fluff may be included in the package.


Alternian summer was hitting all trolls at full force with it's suffocating heat. If some, like the sea dwellers, didn't mind much the heat literally **cooking** anything that's out of the water, the other, less fortunate land dweller trolls **did** mind the scorching hot weather.

At the Vantas family's hive, however, things were taken care of by a certain sweater-wearing Alpha troll.

"God fucking dammit Kankri..." said Karkat. "Why in all the FUCKING planes of torment and asswipes did you put a FUCKING ICE CUBE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING LIVING ROOM ?!"

"Language, young sir. I don't want to have you triggering anyone and everyone who gets invited in our hive over the summer." sermoned Kankri, while preparing various cold drinks on a counter of the hive. His usual red sweater was replaced by a tank top of the same color. "As for the ice cube, I'll have you know that our lusus destroyed the air conditionner before the heat wave. Also, it serves as a decoration."

Karkat rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead in exasperation "I swear to freaking gog, Crabdad..." Karkat muttered.

"Language." Kankri said once again.

"I SAID 'FREAKING' ! IT'S NOT A FU- A DAMN SWEAR WORD !" Karkat shouted.

"Please remember to put a trigger warning on your loud shouting."

"URGH !" Karkat resigned, annoyed. He knew for sure the day he would have the last word in a conversation with his brother Kankri wasn't going to come before a few sweeps. He decided to go in his respiteblock upstairs to chill out after getting worked up by his brother. Like every other day.

His chilling, however, didn't last, as his grubtop emitted the annoying sound of someone trolling him on Trollian.

"First Kankri, now the other braindeads... I fucking swear to gog someone mustn't like me..." Karkat muttered while looking at the name of the fuckass who interrupted him in his chilling.

Terezi.

Fucking. Glorious.

 **gallowsCalibrator [GC]** began trolling **carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

 **GC :** K4RKL3S

 **GC :** K4RKL3S 4R3 YOU TH3R3

 **CG :** UGH WHAT

 **CG :** JUST WHEN I THOUGHT I WOULD BE CHILLING NICELY IN MY FUCKING RESPITEBLOCK I GET A MESSAGE FROM ONE OF YOU ASSWIPES

 **CG :** AND TO MY FUCKING SURPRISE LOOK WHO IT IS

 **CG :** HER MAJESTY LADY ASSWIPE THE FUCKING SECOND

 **CG :** WHAT DO YOU WANT

There's a huge pause between the messages. _What is she doing ?! Ugh, she takes so long she could have answered me FIVE TIMES !_ thought Karkat.

 **GC :** 1'M 4CTU4LLY QU1T3 FL4TT3R3D TH4T YOU G4V3 M3 4 T1TL3

 **GC :** :]

 _...Oh. Well fuck me, I just flattered her._

 **CG :** WHATEVER

 **CG :** WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT

 **GC :** W3LL 1 W4S TH1NK1NG 4BOUT HOW W3 N3V3R R34LLY H4NG OUT TOG3TH3R.

 **GC :** 4ND TH4T 1T M1GHT B3 4 GOOD T1M3 R1GHT NOW

 _Holy shit ! Really !? Wait, I mustn't sound too excited about that._

 **CG :** UGH REALLY

 **CG :** FUCKING HELL

 **GC :** W41T K4RKL3S

 **GC :** 1 C4N M4K3 1T WORTH YOUR T1M3

 _What does that even mean ?!_

 **CG :** IT'S NOT THE FUCKING PROBLEM

 **CG :** DO YOU REALLY WANT TO HEAR KANKRI'S FUCKING SERMONS

 **CG :** BECAUSE IT'S THE FUCKING YAWN-POCALYPSE IN HERE

 **GC :** H3H3H3H3H3H3 :D

 **GC :** Y4WN-POC4LYPS3

 **GC :** 1 L1K3 TH4T WORD NOW

 **CG :** TRUST ME YOU'LL LEARN TO HATE THAT FUCKING WORD

 **CG :** BECAUSE YOU'LL BE THINKING ABOUT KANKRI EVERYTIME YOU THINK ABOUT IT

 **GC :** ]:

 **GC :** WHY DO YOU D1SL1K3 YOUR BROTH3R TH1S MUCH ?

 **GC :** 4ND WHY DO3S YOUR H1V3 SM3LL L1K3 1C3, COLD M4RT1N1S 4ND CHLOR1N3 ?

 **CG :** I DON'T DISLIKE HIM

 **CG :** HE'S JUST AN ANNOYING FUCKASS

 **CG :** AS FOR THE THINGS YOU LISTED ABOVE, KANKRI AND I PREPARED OURSELVES A GLORIOUS FUCKING NIGHT AROUND THE POOL

 **GC :** YOU H4V3 4 POOL ?

 **GC :** :?

 **CG :** DON'T FUCKING ASK IT'S JUST ONE OF KANKRI'S SHITTY IDEAS AGAIN

 **CG :** HE THINKS THAT IF WE INVITE SEADWELLERS IN OUR FUCKING HIVE, IT WOULD BE "TRIGGERING" FOR THEM TO NOT HAVE A SHITTY HOLE OF FUCKING WATER.

 **CG :** THERE'S ALSO CRABDAD. HE ONLY IS FUCKING CALM IF HE'S NEAR SOME FUCKING WATER.

 **GC :** BUT YOU C4N US3 1T 4S W3LL R1GHT ?

 **GC :** :?

 **CG :** OF COURSE WE CAN USE THE SHITTY THING

 **CG :** WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING A FUCKING POOL PARTY KINDA NIGHT IF WE COULDN'T FUCKING USE IT

 **GC :** POOL P4RTY ?!

 **GC :** 4LR1GHT 1'M SOLD

 **GC :** S33 YOU 4T YOUR H1V3

 **GC :** :D

 **CG :** DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE

 **gallowsCalibrator [GC]** ceased trolling **carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

"Oh my fucking gog." Karkat said while initiating a double facepalm combo. "Why did I even think telling her would be a good fucking idea ?"

Karkat laid down on his... Substitute Non-Slime Mattressed Recuperacoon-

On his human bed. Karkat laid down on his human bed and began to think about what shitstorm this afternoon would be with Terezi at his hive. At some times she bugged the fuck out of him every little occasion she had, but, at other times...

At other times he wanted to rip off her fucking clothes and fuck the living shit out of her.

And that was nearly 85% of the fucking time.

In his defense, he had to say that she was... well... good-looking, smart (sometimes), funny...

And hot as fuck. I mean damn ! That huge fucking pair of tits she was always flaunting out before him any chance she had was... fucking hypnotic. And those curves, fuck ! Those fucking goddess curves ! Right before butter on grubtoast, her ass is the first thing he'd love spreading the most ! And those fucking legs ! Hooooooly shit, her leg game is SO FUCKING STRONG-

"Fuck." Karkat moaned out. Gog dammit. Now he was hard as shit. It was always like this, he'd start fantasizing a little about Terezi and before he knew it, his hand was down his pants jacking himself off furiously.

Looks like it won't be any different today.

"Welp. Might as well pass the fucking time like this until the party starts..." Karkat said while reaching for the zipper of his pants...

 **DRIIIIIIIIING**

Aaaaaaand the moment was gone.

"Karkat can you get it ? I'm busy setting everything up !" Kankri said loudly, but didn't scream. That's so like him.

"Yeah, yeah..." Karkat said, more than annoyed that his little "Private Sexy Time" got interrupted by a fucking doorbell. His only hope was that the person behind the door wasn't Terezi

"Knowing my fucking luck, It'll be her..." said Karkat, while readjusting his shirt so that it was hiding his semi-hard length.

Karkat opened the door of his hive and was greeted by a very familiar sight.

Terezi.

 _'I should be a fucking medium...'_ Karkat thought sarcastically, before his mind settled itself on some more details he had precedently omitted.

Terezi was currently wearing a very curve-revealing red bikini, that matched the color of her glasses. And flip-flops apparently.

 _'How could I not fucking see this ?!'_ Karkat thought, aroused. He gave himself a silent praise for covering his now rock hard bulge with his shirt.

Terezi was also holding a scalemate plushie she had customized to crudely resemble Karkat, complete with fake troll horns and Cancer symbol (badly drawn of course.) and a bottle of sunscreen.

 _'Oh my fucking gog she is adorable with that plush.'_ Karkat thought, completely entranced. That is, until Terezi's oh so familiar voice woke him up from his reverie.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to let me enter ?" Terezi said with a smirk as she started marching inside Karkat's hive.

Karkat, on his part was too embarrassed to tell her otherwise. He got caught staring.

 _'Curse you, eyes, for letting my gaze fall on her perfect fucking curves !'_ Karkat thought, his anger decreasing at an alarming rate, being replaced by lust...

"Hello, Karkles~" said Terezi, her voice sweet and seductive, as she passed a hand on Karkat's cheek, arousing him further, if possible...

"Y-Yeah, hi Terezi..." stammered Karkat. A red blush appearing forcefully on his face, his blood not knowing if it should settle in his bulge or in his head.

"Well, well, my little Karkles... True to yourself, as always." Terezi said, while leaning dangerously close to his ear "You're even late to your own party..."

"What... are you-"

"I mean, look at yourself, dummy ! I'm the first of the two of us to be in a swimsuit, Hehehe~ !" giggled Terezi. That cute little laugh at the end of her spiel threw him completely off guard. She wasn't just cute, she was **fucking intoxicatingly adorable**.

"Speaking of which," continued Terezi "Do you like my bikini ? I had Kanaya make it for me !" She ended her sentence with a little swirl to show off all her good sides to the younger Vantas. His immediate thought was _'I'm so fucking glad to have Kanaya as a moirail'_ followed immediately by _'Fuck, I'd wreck her all night with that little swimsuit she's wearing...'_

"Well, what can I fucking say ? Red really is the color that suits you best !" said Karkat, nervously. He knew compliments weren't the things he was famous for, but he at least hoped they pleased her.

The smile on her face told him he had done a good job.

"Thanks Karkles~ !" said Terezi with a giggle. "The fabric she used is really nice too ! Do you wanna feel ?"

He clearly wasn't expecting that question.

"What... ?" Karkat said, more than aroused. Either she was going to remove her top and give it to him, either she was going to make him cop a feel of her chest.

Both scenarios looked pretty fucking awesome if you ask me.

"I asked you..." Terezi drawled out seductively, while taking Karkat's wrists in her hands "If you wanted to... _'feel the fabric'..._ " finished Terezi, as she placed Karkat's hands on each of her bountiful breasts.

Holy.

Fucking.

SHIT !

It's already 12th Perigee's eve up in here... Damn.

Her huge boobs felt really soft in his grasp. His head was heating up, despite the cold temperature of the hive, and he felt his mind spinning out of control from all the questions he asked himself. His lust for her grew through the roof as he began to feel hot and bothered from the sudden touch she made him do. He didn't know what was happening, and frankly, he couldn't fucking care less, so he started to give her breasts soft squeezes, feeling them overfill his palms while her semi-erect nipples started pointing in his hands. If that was due to her excitement or due to the room's temperature, Karkat didn't know. At the moment, there were quite a lot of things he didn't know. And a lot of things he didn't fucking care about either.

"So... ? How does the... _'fabric'_ feel... ?" asked Terezi, her face already covered in a slight teal blush as she removed the red-blooded troll's hands from her big _'assets'_. The room may have been cold from the large sculpted slab of ice in the middle of it, but her body felt... hot.

No response.

"Karkat ?" Terezi asked, before smelling a oh-so familiar fragrance covering all of Karkat's face.

It was the smell of longing, sexual frustration, and confusion.

Terezi let out a bubbly giggle at her discovery, making the younger Vantas shudder once again.

"Well, I guess you like it, _judging by your reaction~..._ " Terezi purred out, her voice aimed directly into the shell of his ear, transforming the already red blush covering Karkat's face into a large crimson one. "I'm off to the pool ! See you there !" Terezi said, while making her way towards the large carved pool newly installed outside the Vantas family's hive, her strut making her hips sway seductively from side to side, as her superb curves jiggled inside the confines of her swimwear.

Karkat, however, decided to put his head on the slab of ice, as to make the throbbingly hot temperature of his head go down.

== Karkat : Be Terezi.

You are now Terezi before the conversation on Trollian and the arrival at Karkat's hive happened.

You spent all your evening laying naked in your human bed because the heat during Alternian summers is driving you crazy and because your recuperacoon's sopor slime started **BOILING** , for the obvious same reason. You tried to read some books (By smelling the words, of course.) or do literally anything else to get the heat off your mind, to no avail. It's too scalding to get anything done properly. And of course, since your hive is a tree, the only air conditioner you'll ever have is wind.

And there's... this _itch_ you've been having since a few days.

It's already been a few weeks since you've started feeling like a freaking meowbeast in heat, and to be really fair, it's been **killing** you in the worst way possible. Every roleplay you tried to do to get this stupid feeling off your think-pan turned itself into "unwanted" kinky ERP.

Not more than yesterday, you even started humping Professor Lemonsnout's face during what seemed to be a normal roleplaying turnabout.

Of course, you apologized to him profusely, but he still seems to be scarred.

In other words you needed a good lay. And you needed it hard.

You finally decided on calling someone on Trollian to suggest pailing.

It may be degrading and get you a bad reputation like Eridan, but knowing guys, they'd rarely say no.

You then asked yourself which one of those guys would you want to see naked.

Eridan ? Not a chance in a million sweeps.

Equius ? Too sweaty.

Gamzee ? Already taken. It's a shame though. The clown's got some hunky chunks.

Tavros ? Ugh, no.

Sollux ? Still has feelings for Aradia. It could be fun though. A good "Moirails with Pails" with him would surely be a barrel of laughs.

So that leaves you with...

Karkat.

Fuck. Yes.

You waste no time as you click on his trolltag and immediately start typing your messages.

 **gallowsCalibrator [GC]** began trolling **carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

 **GC :** K4RKL3S

 **GC :** K4RKL3S 4R3 YOU TH3R3

...What ? You at least gotta start with something that's not a dumb conversation about the current weather.

Karkat wastes no time to reply as your screen displays his next messages.

 **CG :** UGH WHAT

 **CG :** JUST WHEN I THOUGHT I WOULD BE CHILLING NICELY IN MY FUCKING RESPITEBLOCK I GET A MESSAGE FROM ONE OF YOU ASSWIPES

 **CG :** AND TO MY FUCKING SURPRISE LOOK WHO IT IS

 **CG :** HER MAJESTY LADY ASSWIPE THE FUCKING SECOND

 **CG :** WHAT DO YOU WANT

You giggle at his antics and start thinking about a snarky reply to infuriate him even more.

 **GC :** W3LL 1F 1M H3R M4J3STY L4DY 4SSW1P3, YOU SUR3 4R3 MY K1NG, LORD 4SSF4C3 ! :D

Woah, wait. That's waaay too suggestive. You practically said you wanted to be his matesprit.

You erase your message before you even sent it.

 **GC :** W3LL WHY DONT YOU BOW DOWN TO M3 L1K3 TH3 S3XY P34S4NTBLOOD YOU 4R3, TH3N ? ;P

No ! That's even more suggestive ! And you don't even know if his black quadrant is filled !

You erase your message before you even sent it.

 **GC :** 1 W4NN4 P41L, K4RKL3S ;D

NO ! That's just too direct !

You erase your message before you even sent it.

 **GC :** OH MY GOD K4RK4T 1M D3SP3R4T3, TH1S FUCK1NG H34T 1S K1LL1NG M3 4ND 1 W4NT SOM3ON3 TO FUCK TH3 L1V1NG D4YL1GHTS OUT OF MY BODY. FUCK M3 K4RK4T. FUCK M3 S3NS3L3SS UNT1L 1 FORG3T WH4T D4Y 1T 1S. COV3R M3 1N YOUR D3L1C1OUS G3N3T1C M4T3R14L. G1V3 M3 4 F4C14L K4RK4T. G1VE M3 4 FUCK1NG F4C14L 4ND POUND M3 TO TH3 FUCK1NG SK13S.

...

You **HURRIEDLY** erase your message before you even sent it.

 **GC :** 1'M 4CTU4LLY QU1T3 FL4TT3R3D TH4T YOU G4V3 M3 4 T1TL3

...

...Whatever. Fuck it. Let's just send this. With a smiley face in the next message.

Karkat doesn't take as long as you to respond, however.

 **CG :** WHATEVER

 **CG :** WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT

Aaaand of course you've been absconding the question. And you know Karkat hates this. Great.

You type in your next messages.

 **GC :** W3LL 1 W4S TH1NK1NG 4BOUT HOW W3 N3V3R R34LLY H4NG OUT TOG3TH3R.

 **GC :** 4ND TH4T 1T M1GHT B3 4 GOOD T1M3 R1GHT NOW

NOOOOOOO ! That's way too direct !

You erase your messa- Wait a second.

You sent two messages in a row.

You can't erase them.

Karkat saw them.

He knows.

They're the most awkward messages you ever typed on Trollian.

And Karkat saw them.

You sent two **AWKWARD** messages in a row

You **SENT** two awkward messages in a row.

You sent **TWO** awkward messages in a row.

No matter what word you accentuate, you can't find which sentence sounds the worst out of the three.

Oh no... This is the worst case scenario. You wish a crevice leading to hell would open up under you so you could hide from the awkwardness that will plague your future generations.

You hear Trollian's annoying ring resound in your head like a grim Legislacerator's sermon.

Looks like your judgement came early.

 **CG :** UGH REALLY

 **CG :** FUCKING HELL

OH NO. HE'S JUDGING YOU.

Your think-pan wants to tell you that it's ok, that you're overreacting, but your blood-pusher overpowers it by screaming "OH MY GOG T3R3Z1, YOU FUCK3D UP. NOW YOU'LL N3V3R G3T L41D."

Yeah, a troll's blood-pusher speaks to him with it's quirk.

Weird, right ?

Pushed by your instincts, you hurriedly type something to get yourself back on the right tracks and send it.

You suddenly feel a little better. After all, maybe you shouldn't listen to your blood-pusher this much-

Wait. What did you respond ?

You lick the screen to find out and, nearly 2 seconds afterwards, gag on the awkwardness of your reply.

 **GC :** W41T K4RKL3S

 **GC :** 1 C4N M4K3 1T WORTH YOUR T1M3

Oh my gog, now you're just sounding like a whore.

You then decide taking a huge swig from one of your water bottles to remove the aftertaste of your awkwardness before going to your wardrobe to find a noose that's fitting to your neck.

Yes, you keep nooses in your wardrobe. Like an excellent Legislacerator, you might add.

You just happen to find one, but, before you could make yourself fall to your untimely, naked and awkward demise, a message appeared on trollian.

 **CG :** IT'S NOT THE FUCKING PROBLEM

Wait... It isn't ?

You throw the noose away. It just happened to fall around the neck of Lord Grapetongue.

Looks like you got +500 style points. Cool.

Before you can even type a reply, Karkat puts a follow-up to his message.

 **CG :** DO YOU REALLY WANT TO HEAR KANKRI'S FUCKING SERMONS

 **CG :** BECAUSE IT'S THE FUCKING YAWN-POCALYPSE IN HERE

That last one had you giggling madly. Jegus, he's so stupid. But the good kind of stupid.

 **GC :** H3H3H3H3H3H3 :D

 **GC :** Y4WN-POC4LYPS3

 **GC :** 1 L1K3 TH4T WORD NOW

 **CG :** TRUST ME YOU'LL LEARN TO HATE THAT FUCKING WORD

 **CG :** BECAUSE YOU'LL BE THINKING ABOUT KANKRI EVERYTIME YOU THINK ABOUT IT

And there he goes again. You can't stand him when he smack-talks about Kankri like that. You think he's also pretty cute. Unfortunately, that's Latula Pyrope territory right there, and no trespassing is allowed. **Ever**.

 **GC :** ]:

 **GC :** WHY DO YOU D1SL1K3 YOUR BROTH3R TH1S MUCH ?

You were about to let him answer before a heavenly fragrance invaded your nostrils. You **KNEW** it came from Karkat's hive, but why it smelled so lovingly cold with a hint of alcohol, paired with... the smell of a swimming pool ? You just didn't know.

But you did ask.

 **GC :** 4ND WHY DO3S YOUR H1V3 SM3LL L1K3 1C3, COLD M4RT1N1S 4ND CHLOR1N3 ?

 **CG :** I DON'T DISLIKE HIM

 **CG :** HE'S JUST AN ANNOYING FUCKASS

Well, for once you had to agree that his sermons did tend to get a bit... lengthy.

 **CG :** AS FOR THE THINGS YOU LISTED ABOVE, KANKRI AND I PREPARED OURSELVES A GLORIOUS FUCKING NIGHT AROUND THE POOL

Karkat has a pool ? You weren't sure of that fact, but you guess it is kind of understandable, since his Lusus is amphibious.

 **GC :** YOU H4V3 4 POOL ?

 **GC :** :?

 **CG :** DON'T FUCKING ASK IT'S JUST ONE OF KANKRI'S SHITTY IDEAS AGAIN

 **CG :** HE THINKS THAT IF WE INVITE SEADWELLERS IN OUR FUCKING HIVE, IT WOULD BE "TRIGGERING" FOR THEM TO NOT HAVE A SHITTY HOLE OF FUCKING WATER.

You chuckle to yourself. Ah, Kankri and his weird ideas... They're quite a barrel of laughs too.

 **CG :** THERE'S ALSO CRABDAD. HE ONLY IS FUCKING CALM IF HE'S NEAR SOME FUCKING WATER.

You kinda expected this explanation as well.

But the pool does give you an idea, maybe you could...

...

It's better to be sure first.

 **GC :** BUT YOU C4N US3 1T 4S W3LL R1GHT ?

 **GC :** :?

 **CG :** OF COURSE WE CAN USE THE SHITTY THING

 **CG :** WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING A FUCKING POOL PARTY KINDA NIGHT IF WE COULDN'T FUCKING USE IT

And that's all you needed to know. A pool party ? Fuck that did sound awesome.

 **GC :** POOL P4RTY ?!

 **GC :** 4LR1GHT 1'M SOLD

 **GC :** S33 YOU 4T YOUR H1V3

 **GC :** :D

 **CG :** DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE

 **gallowsCalibrator [GC]** ceased trolling **carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

From the looks (And smell) of it, there's going to be booze and good food all night, fun times in the pool with Karkat, and maybe if everything goes right, you two could... could...

You two could spend the whole day fucking in his respiteblock.

Your face flushed a unhealthy tinge of teal at the mere thought of doing **IT** with Karkat. This heat period reeeeally is having a huge effect on your system.

However, in your current state, saying no to a little relief, sexual or not, is not a valable option.

You go and ruffle through your wardrobe to find something to wear to go to Karkat's hive. Amongst all the useless trash you forgot to dump away you find three scalemates, your FLARP Redglare outfit, your dragon cosplay, copies of the Troll Phoenix Wright games, mangas (You rarely ever read them, the black and white colors make you want to puke every time you do, so you watch the corresponding animes), a scalemate stylized like Karkat (You spent a lot of time on this one, and you love the result ! You even added the angry eyebrows, he looks so adorable !), your... erm... bucket, a lot of cranberry juice bottles, some full, some empty (John had recommended this juice to you, saying "Since you like red, I think you'll love that !". And he was right. The first time you tasted this divine nectar, you nearly had an orgasm, it was like an explosion of heavenly flavours mixed with everything red that exists !)

The only problem is, nothing amongst this useless pile of trash can be used as a swimsuit.

You take a deep breath and go see your sister Latula in her respiteblock. She's currently laying in her human bed playing video games. Like at any other time, you may add. Only this time she looks a little more... sad.

Now that you think about it, the last couple of days she spent in your company were spent either in her respiteblock, either in the meal block.

Well, it was the same when she was feeling okay, but she looked more sullen while doing it this time.

"Yo, 'Tula..." You started. "How are you feeling ?"

Latula raised her eyes from her game, and put it on pause.

 **That** is abnormal, normally she'd keep a whole conversation with you while being fully concentrated on her gameplay. And that looked so fucking **RAD** from your point of view.

"Yo T-Z," She responded weakly, her voice hoarse. Since how long did she not get some shuteye ?! "I'm fine... I mean like, mega-fine... I feel like I could rule Alternia with an iron radness... Woohoo..."

"And the truth is ? 'Cause I mean, the text is convincing, but the intonation, not so much." You say, and internally punch yourself in the gut for being so not-complacent to her unwellness.

You immediately notice her bottom lip trembling and her eyes well up.

Oh god no. You must do something about this. Don't let her heart sink !

"Terezi- * _hic*_ I- * _sob*_ I had a horrible week ! First, Tuna just went and- * _hic*_ and dumped me to go fuck that- * _snirff*_ that **fucking** **asshole** Cronus, then- * _sob*_ then I tried to get near Kankles again but- * _snirff*_ but Porrim wouldn't let me after I broke his- * _hic*_ his heart, And after that- * _hic*_ and after that, I went to hang out with the humans, and they had made a super rad pizza with cheese and Doritos and- * _sob*_ and- and- **AND I COULDN'T SMELL IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT** !" Latula explained, before jumping into Terezi's arms for a well-needed hug.

"Alright, 'Tula, calm down. Shhhhh... It's okay, it's okay..." You tell her, as you calm down her sobbing to quiet whimperings.

"...Terezi ?" Asked Latula, once her sobs died down

"Yes 'Tula ?"

"...Why are you naked ?"

Your cheeks flush a deep tinge of teal as you remember that you spent the whole day without any sort of clothing. This went from emotional to awkward reeeeeally fast.

"Don't ask, it's just way too hot in my respiteblock. But that ain't the point, I came to ask you if you knew where we kept our swimsuits." You explained

"Well... You could look inside my dresser, I mean, yours is just always so full of the most hilarious shit that I think I'm the one who's keeping the clothes in this hive !" Latula said, chuckling. It was always good to see her in a better mood.

"Touché, Sis." You say as you walk over to said dresser and begin to ruffle through the different clothes you two kept.

"Anything happening lately ? You got a 'somefin' with the Peixes to need that swimsuit ?" Latula asked while going back to lay down on her human bed all the while staring at you through her red-tinted glasses.

"Nah, I didn't get 'anyfin' from Feferi nor Meenah. It's just a pool party." You respond, while muttering ' _score_ ' when you finally find your red swimsuit and put it on.

"Oooh, nice. So where's the party at ?" Latula asks, before frowning "It's not at the Amporas' is it ?!"

"Trust me, I wouldn't put a foot here even if my fucking life depended on it."

"Hah ! Damn straight ! High-Five, Sista' !" Latula exclaims, while reaching in for a high-five, which you immediately comply. You smile to yourself as you see her mood is now completely lifted from her earlier blues.

"Yeah, but..." Latula continues "If it ain't the Peixes or the Dumporas, at whose hive is it ?"

"Oh, it's at Karkat's." You say calmly as you suddenly hear Latula's body shoot up from the bed and land next to you.

"What ?!"

"Well, Karkles' Lusus is amphibious, so-"

"Nah, girl, I don't care about this ! Will Kankles be there ?!" Interrupted Latula.

"...I guess, I mean, Karkat told me he was the one who prepared the-"

You don't have the time to finish your sentence as a literal streak of teal lightning goes and bolt before your nose to go to the bathroom, leaving behind a GameGirl T-Shirt and a pair of scalemate boxers. So **That's** where they were !

"Umm... 'Tula... ?" You ask while holding your head next to the bathroom's door

"Yo, uh... Do you think there'll be enough grub ?! Cause, um... I kinda wanna come, now !" Latula says as you hear the shower start to run.

You were about to retort that maybe there won't be enough food, but you started thinking also how Kankri might ruin your chances with Karkat, and that it might be useful to keep Latula in close proximity.

So you just decided to roll with it.

"Yeah, I guess there'll be enough for all four of us, if not more ! So I guess you can come !"

"Radical !" shouts Latula, overjoyed.

You let Latula prepare herself as you go fetch your Karkles Scalemate and a bottle of skin oil, put on your flip-flops and make your way to the transportalizer to go visit Karkat.

And somehow, you have a feeling this was going to be an awesome party.


End file.
